The invention relates to a device for introducing a fluid medium into a container according to claim 1.
Such a device or arrangement has a container, which defines an interior of the container for receiving the medium, which may be a stream of a single-phase or two-phase substance, that is to say for example a stream of a liquid or gaseous substance or a stream of a substance that has both a liquid phase and a gaseous phase. The device also has a pipeline for introducing the medium into the interior of the container, the pipeline having a pipeline portion, which is arranged in the interior of the container, and having a hollow-cylindrical casing, which extends along a cylinder axis. The casing has—with respect to a container arranged as intended—on a downwardly facing underside an opening for introducing the fluid medium into the interior of the container, that opening being delimited by two first edge portions of the casing that are made to extend along the cylinder axis and two arcuate second edge portions of the casing that lie opposite one another and in the direction of the cylinder axis, those arcuate second edge portions connecting the two first edge portions to one another.
Such a device serves the purpose firstly of distributing the gaseous fraction of the medium as uniformly as possible over the free cross section of the container (for example a separator or a column) and secondly of accomplishing a pre-separation of the liquid phase.
Against this background, the present invention is based on the object of further improving such a device, to be precise in particular in such a way that a liquid sump of the container is protected to guard against already separated liquid being torn out again.
This object is achieved by a device as described herein. Advantageous refinements are also described.